Your Blind, Detective
by Corrupted-Minds
Summary: L seems to know everything, yet he's blind to one of the most obvious things in this world, love. LxOC. Rating will change over time, for abuse, rape, sexual content, violence and language in future chapters. Will have over 20 chapters when complete.
1. Theif of Sweets Returns

7 years ago

At the Wammy House

Lawliets' POV

"L, a new resident has arrived. I would like you to go meet her. Her IQ is fairly high, and may rival yours in time. She may be a good candidate to be your successor, but of course I need your opinion first." Watari told me.

I was in my room, crouching on my unused bed, pondering whether I should eat my strawberry cheesecake or my strawberry chocolate swirl ice cream first when he came in. I glanced up from my two delectable choices to meet Wataris' eyes. His eyes were squinted slightly, his pupils held two emotions. The first was 'please come L, she can't wait forever', and the second, 'your sweets can wait till after your introduction, this is more important'. Those may not be solid emotions, but they still had reason behind them.

Breaking my eye contact with Watari, I picked up the plate of cheesecake and a fork, and got off of my bed and followed Watari, who turned around from me and began walking down the hall to the wide expanse of the living room. Every child was in there, gathered around one of the many couches. Most of them were asking questions, yet no one would reply. I picked up my fork and stuck it into the pointed end on my cheesecake, and scooped some into my waiting mouth. While I chewed, I spotted Matt playing one of his many hand-held games on the couch. Someone was next to him, watching the screen so intently that it might burst into flames any moment.

This person was new, as in I have never seen her before. Then I realized how the children were trying in vain to ask her questions, yet she was ignoring them. Then Mello got out of the group of kids and walked up to the new girl. He whispered a question I couldn't hear, and the girl nodded her head, very slightly and quickly. Mello smiled and sat into her lap, and watched Matt play his game with her. The remaining children quickly got bored or frustrated and left the room to continue what ever they were doing before this person arrived. I looked down at my cake only to see that it was gone, already have been to my mouth. Frowning slightly that I didn't get to fully enjoy my treat, I walked over to the girl.

She seemed oblivious to my approach, mesmerized by the game, while lightly stroking Mellos' hair. Mello and Matt took their eyes off the screen and looked at me. After a few moments, the girl realized how Matts' attention wasn't on the game anymore and she looked up at me.

She has bright teal eyes, which seemed glazed when she looked up at me. She blinked her eyes hard then looked back into my eyes. Her eyes were clear now, and she cocked her head to the side and continued to gaze at me. Then her eyes drifted from mine and onto my empty plate, some crumbs littered it's shiny surface. Then, quite quickly, her hand shot out and picked up a rather big crumb that was on my plate and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed, and then whispered to Matt. He took his curious eyes off my face and back to his game. Mello followed suit, and I decided it would be best if I spoke up.

"I am L, I would appreciate it if you told me your name so I can properly address you." There was no reply.

"It's best that you answer him" Matt mumbled, thumbs skillfully dancing across the buttons on his gaming device.

"Call me Tainted, Tay for short. My real name is of none of your concern" the girl replied to my question.

"What is your main area of expertise?" I was beginning to ramble, but I had to ask these questions. Tainted waited a few seconds, as if annoyed by my sudden questions.

"Technology. I can take apart, put back together anything I so desire. I make machinery and computers and weapons with ease, never made a mistake on any one of my creations. Give me something you're not satisfied with and I can make it suit your needs, even though it will look the same after I'm done with it. I can disguise anything into something less conspicuous, and it still works the way it should. And I'm quite the artist." Tainted moved Mello from her lap and stood up. She just went up to my nose.

"Stop asking me these unnecessary trivial questions. Now, show me where my room is, being in an airplane while it crossed the Atlantic Ocean wasn't very restful" She made a gesture with her arms, saying 'lead the way'. I walked in the direction I heard her room was in. Then I realized, it was down the same hallway as mine. I stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. I opened the door and looked at Tainteds' new room.

Every resident at the Wammy House had a room that made them feel more comfortable in this environment. Yet, this seemed quite ridiculous. The room was in the shape of a pentagon trying to impersonate a rectangle. The walls are painted to look like brush metal and even shined as such. Everything in the room was purple, black and grey, aside from a cherry wood dresser. Tainted stood next to me and looked into the room. A small smile played upon her lips.

"It looks almost exactly like my room back home" she poked me in the side. "Ya have anymore of that cheesecake? It was delish"

I lead her into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I had my own shelf for my sweets. Before I could utter a sound, her hands reached into the fridge and grabbed a plate with a whole cheesecake on it.

"Thanks" Tainted turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen, when she suddenly put 'my' cheesecake on the counter and was looking through drawers, most likely looking for a fork. While she was distracted, I picked up the cheesecake and opened the drawer that held the silverware and grabbed a fork. Her head snapped up and she grabbed a fork before I could close the drawer all the way.

Putting the fork in her mouth much like a dog would with a bone, she reached for the cheesecake in my hands. I held the cake above my head, while she tried to reach it while jumping. She grumbled and pinched under my arm, causing the plate to slip from my grasp. Tainted grabbed the plate right before it hit the ground, and started to walk away.

Before she exited the kitchen she said sarcastically, having removed the eating utensil from her mouth, "Thank you, oh great L the detective." I stood there, biting the skin on the tip on my thumb. 'What a very unusual girl'.

I rarely saw her after that. She kept herself locked up in her room, only coming out to play with Matt or Mello. When I noticed that my treats were disappearing one by one from my shelf on the fridge, I knew it was her. She even left me a note one day when I opened the fridge to find all of my sweets gone. I plucked the yellow post-it-note from the shelf and read it,

Don't trust those around you.

Give your trust to the wrong person

and it will be the death of you.

T

Present

Tainteds' POV

Rumors. Rumors gave me the drive to do what I'm doing now. I am one to believe rumors that peak my interest, and these did. Many started off about different topics, but in the end lead to the same conclusion. There where detectives on the 13th story of this building. And where there are detectives, there is technology. I slyly smiled in the dark, twirling my grappling hook, and threw it up in the air. It hooked onto the ledge of the targeted window, and I climbed. The data in these computers would make hacking into the police system a cinch.

I finally got to the ledge, and pulled a pocket knife from my sweatshirt pocket. Quickly, I eased the knife under the window and raised it, applying the correct amount of force to make it fast and silent. After there was enough room for me to work my fingers under the window, I put the now bent knife back into my pocket. After the window was raised, I crept inside and landed on the floor as quiet as a cat. Quickly scanning the area, I noted how there was a light coming from the kitchen, which luckily was in a room out of my view. In slight fear of being caught, I pulled up my grappling hook and wound it into a circle and attached it too my belt.

Feeling slightly like Indiana Jones with his whip, I closed the window back into its original place. Making sure to not make a sound or go near the light illuminating the kitchen, I snuck around, looking for anything that could be of some use to me. But there was nothing, not even a cell phone for me to modify. Cursing in my head I inched forward to a closed door. Preparing to open it, I heard movement coming from the kitchen, and then the light went off. I hid behind the nearest thing, a big plush chair.

Someone was exiting the kitchen, quite noisily I might add. I heard the person sit down in the chair I was hiding behind, and they turned the TV on. Dammit. Just my luck. I looked at a digital clock across the room from me, and saw that it was almost 4 am.

'Why would someone be awake at this hour?' I waited and waited, and the person was still watching the TV. It has been an hour and I was exhausted. I tried to blink away the sleep, but after a few blinks my eyes didn't open. I fell asleep.

Bright light shone through my eyelids and woke me from a deep sleep. I was on something very comfy and plush. I tried to bring my eyes to my face to rub the remaining sleep from my eyes. But my arms wouldn't move, they were in handcuffs.

My eyes shot open, now fully awake and frantic. The first thing I saw was a man standing hunched over me, his eyes staring at me with such intensity, like I was a new species of insect and I could secret an antidote for AIDs. I opened my mouth to gasp, but the man covered my mouth firmly with his hand.

"Why were you in my hotel room?" he asked me, in a slow, almost drugged voice.

He removed his hands from my mouth and I laughed, saying the first thing that came to my mind, "Handcuffs, isn't that too kinky for this situation?" This man didn't change his expression, just bit the tip of his thumb. "That's not what I asked"

Sighing I answered, "Does it really matter? Can't a woman go rob a hotel room of suspected detectives to steal some computers?" after I finished speaking, his eyes got slightly bigger, if that was even possible.

"Interesting…" he trailed off as he continued to bite his thumb. He cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at me.

Just to fill the awkward silence, I spoke out, "But seriously, why the handcuffs?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't escape"

"So you didn't molest me in my sleep or anything?"

He had a soft smile on his face, and an odd gleam in his eye as he replied, "No, why ever would I do that"

Glaring at him slightly I hotly replied "Pfft, how should I know? I don't even know you." After I finished my retort his face was a foot away from my own.

Still biting his thumb he asked, "Hmm…..what is your name…." he trailed off as he walked across the room. Looking out of the window he said softly, without waiting for me to reply, "Tainted…it's been years since we have crossed paths, hasn't it?" He turned from the window, looking at my face for my reaction.

"Woh woh woh! How do you know my alias? Who the hell are you?" I was sitting up straight now, and stood up and walked over to this odd stalker. The slight slouched posture of this man seemed oddly familiar, yet I was more concerned on thinking of a quick, and silent, way to kill this panda-eyes fool. Did he really think he could keep me here much longer? After I find out how he knows my alias, I'm gonna….

"Are you paying attention to me Miss. Tainted? You seem to deep in thought for someone who has been caught in another persons' room"

…..kick him in the stomach and then snap his neck with my foot. Or I could just kick him in the balls, it doesn't matter, I'm flexible.

"Miss. Tainted" I was suddenly jarred from my fiendish plots by this unindifferent man putting a finger under my chin so I would look at his face. I flinched away, tripping over my own heel in the process and fell on my behind with an 'oof' flowing softly from my lips.

"Dammit don't touch me" I growled as I glared at him. He took three small steps towards my sitting figure, and kneeled down. As he spoke to me in a gently voice, I smelled vanilla as his breath hit my face with every word he spoke.

"May I have my cheesecake back Miss. Tainted?" Then I remembered where I have seen this man before. The slouched figure, who was cocking his head to the side while staring at me with his large eyes, was the person I was suppose to throw my life away for at the Wammy House.

"L…"


	2. When the Sly get Caught

Lawliets' POV

I have to admit, I was quite surprised that she remembered me so quickly. Many emotions flashed in her eyes, changing very quickly. Confused, remembrance, distaste, irritation, confused again, sad, and finally her eyes settled on 'pissed-off'.

"L, I'm quite disappointed in myself for not recognizing you sooner. The bags under your eyes have gotten much darker I see, that might have thrown me of, slightly" Tainted scooted away from my hovering figure, only to bump her head on the side of the coffee table. Slightly squeaking out an 'ow', she looked back up at me. I could plainly see that she was awaiting me to ask her a question, but I stayed silent.

She rolled her teal eyes at me, trying not to snap one of her signature witty remarks. Instead she growled in frustration. I felt my eyebrows rise in amusement. To think this troubled child was as aggressive as ever.

"So judging for your vanilla-scented breath I say you still have that sweet fetish?"

Of course, first the handcuffs being to 'kinky' for the situation at hand, then asking if I molested her in her sleep, which was quite amusing I might add, and now my sweet 'fetish'? Same old Tainted, her and her perverse ways of thinking. She just turned 21 a few months ago and that still hasn't changed her thought process.

"I would prefer if you called it a sweet addiction. But that is besides the point Miss. Tainted. How did you come to the conclusion that there were detectives in this hotel room" I had a hunch how she knew, but seeing her stumble over a hasty irrelevant explanation was an offer I seldom refuse. To my astonishment though, she promptly answered back to my question.

"I was at one of the local BBQ restaurants…" her eyes glazed over for a moment thinking of the delicious taste of the food. Sweet fetish? She had a meat fetish if anything, and not in the perverted way. Tainteds' head shook quickly as she began to finish her explanation, "…and some people at a booth near my table were talking about people being at said hotel", she tried to make some gestured with her hands, but it was a feeble attempt, due to them still being locked together.

"…um, I thought it was just a rumor, but the next day one of those people was following me. I was quite confused, mind you, so I confronted my follower. He seemed calm on the outside, but I could tell by his slight movements that he was…scared to talk. So I treated him to some coffee and when he calmed down, I began to ask some questions"

Tainted smirked as she said 'questions'. Before I could ask what she meant, she already started speaking again.

"Well, I promptly asked why he was following me. He seemed quite taken back at my obvious question, but he answered anyways. Told me that it was his orders, of course I asked why. He just got up and left, leaving me sitting at the table alone. But as he walked away, I heard him mumble 'detectives' and the hotel. So I did some digging around and got enough information to see that it was indeed a rumor, but with evidence of it being fact. And now I am here"

Tainted finished with a sigh, out of breath from telling all of this confidential information.

I knew who the detective was that was tailing her. A few days ago he requested that he was to resign from this assignment and head back to the states, saying he wasn't cut out for this type of job. Yet I doubt that Tainted was telling all of the truth, in fact I believed that most of it was lies. I recognized that smirk, it was so similar to B's. Has she met him after she left the Wammy House four years ago? If so, Tainted might as well be Kira, yet I'm not entirely positive. Backups' bloodlust could have rubbed off on her.

I was snapped out of my trance by Tainted kicking me in the stomach, which was quite a feat sitting down. She jumped up and landed on me, slightly straddling my hips. She rested her handcuffed hands on my stomach as she asked with a viciously demanding voice, "Ok, I have spent enough time here as it is. Where is the key to the handcuffs, I have other meetings to attend"

My body was feeling warm from her being over me in this position. But my face did not flush. I tried to sit up but she just pushed me down roughly with her hands on my chest.

"Where is the key L, and don't say you don't know. I will break your neck if you don't tell me where that accursed key is"

Its official, she has meet B on her travels. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying not to notice her hands on my chest. This whole situation was making my reasoning skills drop by 14%. I opened my mouth to say something that might make her back off, it was making my mind go fuzzy, and I didn't like it one bit. But before I could utter one word, there was a knock at the door.

A slightly muffled "L, the rest of the Task Force is here, can you open the door?"

Tainteds' eyes got wide as she rolled off of my and on to her feet in one motion, almost falling over again because she didn't have her hands free to keep her balance. She jogged over to the bedroom door and opened it by turning the doorknob clumsily with her restrained hands. She quickly got inside, and before closing the door she spoke.

"After these people are gone your dead" she glared at me one more time before closing the door softly. The door moved into place with a soft click. I picked myself off the floor and walked over to the door.

Tainteds' POV

I heard the front door open and multiple voices began to talk amongst themselves. Soon it was quiet, and L began to speak to them.

"I'm sorry for interviewing you all like that yesterday, but I have come to the conclusion that Kira is not among us."

An unknown voice answered L "Ryuzaki, how can you be so sure of that?"

I stifled a snicker. Ryuzaki? Gees, this guy has more aliases then the amount of fingers I have on each hand.

Then I heard a phone ring, and L saying 'excuse me'. Then after a short pause, he announced to the group, "Wataris here"

I tried to do a face palm, but those damn handcuffs hit my forehead instead. Growling in pain, I heard Watari enter the room. But before he uttered more then a few words, he asked L something that made my heart beat with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Where is T? I thought you said she was in your residence L"

"Oh yeah, she's in that room" I heard the Task Force mumble in curiosity to each other, then the door opened and hit me in the face, the nose to be more precise. An odd noise emitted from my throat, a mixture of a growl of embarrassment and a whimper of pain. I looked up at L with wide eyes. Jubina will be so pissed when she finds out what has happened. She will be angrier if her stock of peaches runs out. L lifted me up off the ground by grabbing a handful of my sweatshirt on my shoulder and hoisted me up. Dammit, I was in for it now.

?s' POV

I sighed as I picked up another peach from Tays' refrigerator. Tainted needed to get back soon, there were only a few peaches left, and I couldn't freely go to the Holy Realm now that I was bound to her. I glanced at the white notebook on Tainteds' bed. She really needs to use that thing more, but she is _always _busy. Fluffing out my white feathered wings, I took a bite of my peach, its juice dribbled down my chin. She also needs to stop her complaining of me getting sticky peach juice all over her furniture. Giggling slightly, I glanced out the window. I guess I will just have to be patient for her to come home, I want to crack her life password. But I shall wait if I must.


	3. Escape is Hopeless

**There is going to be a week or two between updates. 'Cause between work, sleep, playing videogames, and hanging out with my boyfriend, I don't really have alot of time to think up plots for each chapter. Plus, I'm entering a 8 paged comic at a local contest in 5 days, so I'm going to be seeing that as my top priority.**

Tainteds' POV

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. L half dragged me out of the door and then into sight of Watari and the Task Force. I must look a mess. My clothes and hair askew from sleeping on the couch, my red nose from being 'introduced' to the door, and the handcuffs keeping my hands from strangling L right then and there.

The members of the Task Force all looked at me shocked. L released my sweatshirt and began to introduce me.

"This is T. She has been searching for me to help with the Kira case. She found me last night, and I have agreed to her terms of service. T will be working as our mechanist and will give input of her opinion in our discussions."

Looking at L with wide eyes, I swear my jaw hit the ground with disbelief. Suddenly, I am being forced to join this 'Kira case', whatever it may be about, and I have to be their mechanist? And what the hell is with these 'terms of service'?

Unfortunately, before I could utter a retort, one of the members of the Task Force with fluffy black hair asked a question.

"Ryuzaki? Why is she in handcuffs?" Ha! I could try to get out of this charade now!

"L thinks bondage is kinky" I said matter-of-factly. I swear I could hear Watari shake his head at me, while the guys of the Task Force looked utterly confused. L turned his gaze to me, an eyebrow slightly raised. I just continued, "Isn't that right L?" I elbowed him in the side for good measure, and winked at him, a slight smirk curling my lips.

To my amazement, L ignored me and addressed the Task Force, all while still looking at my face.

"I must apologize for T's behavior. She has always had this perverse way of thinking. Though, she is in handcuffs for our own safety", now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. This guy was so damn full of himself. And these stupid handcuffs! My arms were starting to cramp from being in this position for so long.

"L, WHERE THE HELL IS THE KEY TO THESE GOD DAMNED HANDCUFFS?" I stomped on his foot, well, tried to. He moved his foot back at the last second. L pulled the key from his pocket and quickly inserted them into the lock in my metal hand-traps. With a turn and a click, they fell off my wrists and to the ground.

Without a moment's hesitation, I reached for the grappling hook on my belt, but I just felt, nothing. While my hand firmly ran over the leather of my belt where my grappling hook used to be, I quickly determined that L took it from me while I was in a blissful sleep.

Noticing my slight second confusion turn to rage, L quickly got behind me and grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back.

"Miss. Tainted, you have two options. Either join the investigation, or your going to jail for many acts of aggression and impulse you have committed within the last twenty four hours." Dammit. He had me caught.

"Fine", I grumbled, obviously unhappy with my current situation. L let go of my wrists and walked over to the chair he had been sitting upon before Watari entered the room.

"Take a seat Miss. Tainted", L addressed me. Sighing, I huffed over to an empty chair and flopped down onto its plush cushion.

"Stop calling me 'Miss. Tainted'. It's either Tainted, Tay, or as you referred to me earlier, T" then the guy from the Task Force with the fluffy hair asked quite a stupid question.

"Is Tainted your real name or an alias" now free of my handcuffs, I could freely give myself a face palm. "It's an alias dude" I replied to him as if it was so obvious, and it was. Though I have to admit, he's quite cute. He blushed in embarrassment while muttering a soft 'sorry'.

An awkward few seconds followed that, then Watari set a case on the table we were currently stationed around, while L told the Task Force how they need to carry a fake I.D. with them at all times. Watari opened the case to reveal…belts. What the fuck? Apparently they had communicators in them, which was no miraculous feat to me. It was child's play as far as I was concerned.

I was bored out of my mind. L was explaining something to everyone in the room while vandalizing the table with a sharpie. It was then that I really got a good look at Ls' face. He was, well in lack of a more sophisticated term, quite hot. And for some odd reason, the bags under his eyes made him look all the more attractive.

I blinked my eyes hard, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. Just because he was damn right sexy…god I'm thinking about it again!

Without thinking before hands, I slammed my forehead onto the tables' flat surface. I could feel everyone's eyes on me at my seemingly random act of self-inflicted pain. This was going to be a long day…


	4. The Eyes that Know

Lawliets POV

After the Task Force left the premises, I proceeded to head towards the kitchen, where the gallon tub of chocolate ice cream waited to be blissfully eaten. After Tainteds little episode, she mumbled something about being hungry and shuffled to the kitchen. Hopefully she didn't touch my chocolaty frozen treat. I turned into the kitchen to see Tainted, her shoes on the table and the chair she sat upon only having two legs on the ground. That's not what annoyed me. On her lap was the tub of ice cream, _my_ ice cream, and from the way she dug the spoon deep into the insulated cylinder, I knew that it was almost gone.

Noting my entrance, Tainted looked startled for a second, then cast her eyes down, looking quite like a child who was caught stealing a cookie.

She then mumbled an excuse, so softly it was almost inaudible, "I did say I was hungry…" I just had to sigh at that. She placed the now empty container on the table and sat up abruptly, "well, nice time seeing you. I need to be going home now. Just tell me the time of the next meeting for the Kira thing, and I'll be here" I just stared at her, puzzled if you will, to why she suddenly seemed in such a hurry. Right as Tainted was about to exit the kitchen, I grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt, stopping her in her tracks. She gagged for a brief moment, then turned her head slightly to get me within her peripheral vision.

"I have matters to attend to that do NOT concern your meddling habits" She replied to my unspoken question sharply, tugging out of my firm grasp on her maroon and black checkered sweatshirt, and opened the door leading to the hallway of the hotel. She closed the door with a brisk snap, and proceeded to head away from my temporary residence.

Making tsk sounds with my tongue, I opened the door leading to the hallway and spotted Tainted waiting for the elevator to rise to this level. Her hood was over her head, shadowing her eyes from view. With her hands shoved deep in her sweatshirt pocket and shoulders slumped a few degrees forward, she looked moderately sinister.

"Come back tomorrow at 5:00 PM sharp. I will await your return." I called down the hall to her, my voice only slightly rising above its normal volume. In the deserted hallway, my voice clearly reached my pale target. She raised her head slightly in acknowledgment, the shadow masking her eyes wavered for a moment. Her eyes swiveled in my direction without turning her head, their teal complexion radiating a look of deep intelligence. Then just as quickly, she tilted her head ever so forward to return the veil of shadows across her eyes. Yet the sheer glow of her irises continued to illuminate in the shadows, very visible from my position.

I closed the door moments before the elevator reached its awaiting guest. Alone in my rented room, I allowed my eyes to grow wide and let my body tremble slightly, like a violent shiver. Using my hand to support myself on the wall next to the door, I concluded one other similarity Tainted has with Beyond.

Her eyes…

Like Beyond's eyes, hers glowed in the gloom of the darkness too. Just not in the vibrant red like his. In my current shaken state I couldn't think of an object that matched the color of her eyes. She may even have his…_talent_, to see the remaining life spans of the person who is cursed to have her eyes cast upon them. I straightened up and looked out the window. Even from afar, I could still see my reflection in the glass. _But what if she has a __**different**__ talent_


End file.
